dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sunny
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: '써니 / Sunny *'Nombre en Inglés: '수잔 이 / Susan Lee *'Nombre Real': 이순규 / Lee Soon Kyu *'Profesión:' Cantante, DJ de Radio *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Estatura: '''155cm *'Peso: 47 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Padre (Lee Soo Young), madre, dos hermanas mayores (Lee Eun Kyu y Lee Jin Kyu), Tío (Lee Soo Man), Primo (Lee Hyun Kyu), sobrino *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografía Sunny nació el 15 de mayo de 1989 en Los Ángeles, California, y cuando era aún pequeña se mudo a Kuwait donde vivió su infancia. Al iniciarse la guerra del golfo su familia se mudó a Corea del Sur. Tiene dos hermanas mayores que nacieron en la misma fecha pero en diferentes años. Es sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 1998 entró a Starligth Entertainment y se convirtió en aprendiz por 5 años de ser transferida a Starworld Entertainment donde se convirtió en miembro de un dúo llamado Sugar que nunca llegó a debutar. En 2007, Sunny fue recomendada por la cantante Ayumi quien la transfirió a SM Entertainment. Después de unos pocos meses Sunny debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation ese mismo año. Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Cameo Tema para Dramas *The Second Drawer tema para The Queen's Classroom (2013) *It`s Me (con Luna de f(x) tema para To The Beautiful You (2012) *Your Doll tema para Oh My Lady! (2010) *Haechi Song para Mi Friend Hae Chi (2010) *It's Love (junto a Taeyeon) tema para Heading To The Ground (2009) *MOTION (junto a Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun) tema para Heading To The Ground (2009) *Finally Now tema para Story of Wine (2009) *The Little Boat tema para Hong Gildong (2008) *You Don't Know About Love tema para Working Mom (2008) *Touch My Sky tema para Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son'' (2007) Películas *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *Rio 2: (voz de Jewel) (2014) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero; (voz de Miranda) (2012)Tema para Dramas Tema Para Películas * Don't Go Away para Rio 2 (2014) Programas *'2016:' Weekly Idol (MC especial, 15 de Enero, 2016) *'2015:' Don't Worry Music (2015) *'2015:' Daily Taeng9 Cam (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015:' Do It Your Way (KBS World TV, 2015) *'2015:' Hidden Singer 4 (JTBC, 2015) *'2015:' #Heart A Tag (Mnet, 2015) *'2015:' Know-How (Ep, 4 Mnet) *'2015: Channel soshi junto con Girls Generation (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015: '''Guerrila Date junto con Girls Generation *'2015: Running Man (SBS) junto con Girls Generation Ep. 254 *'2015:' Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2015, junto a Sung Kyu de INFINITE) *'2015:' Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015:' #Heart A Tag (Mnet, 2015, Cameo ep.1) *'2015:' 90's Saturday Night Ferver (KBS, 2015, como Mc) *'2015:' Shin Dong Yup's Bachelor Party (Llamada telefonica de EunHyuk) *'2015:' Everybody (JTBC) *'2015:' Global Taiyaki Example Teaching *'2015:' Full House (Invitada junto a HyoYeon) *'2015:' Super Junior Gest House (Llamada Telefonica de Henry *'2014-2015:' Roommate (SBS) Segunda Temporada *'2014: '''Star Gazing (MBC, 1407319 junto a Henry Lau *'2014:' The TaeTiSeo (Invitada Ep. 5) *'2014:' Radio Star *'2013:' Quiz To Change the World (Mc Especial) *'2013': Infinity Challenge *'2013': Grandpas Over Flowers *'2012:' Invincible Youth Season 2 *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: Running man (SBS) junto a Yoona Ep. 39 *'''2009-2010: The M (Co-MC) * 2009: Invincible Youth *'2009:' Hello Baby! *'2009: '''Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *'2009: Horror Movie Factory *'2008: '''Factory Girls *'2007: MTV Girls' Generation *'2007:' Girls go to School *'2007: '''Star Golden Bell Trabajos de MC * Serial Shopping Family (JTBC, 2015, como MC) * 90's Saturday Night Ferver (KBS, 2015, como Mc) * Turn Up the Radio' DJ Special Event (Como MC Principal, MBC 2014) * Style Icon Awards (MC, 2013) * Invincible Youth News (Co-MC junto a Boom, 2013) * Juniel RCY (Como Co-MC junto a Ryewook, 2013) * EXO RCY (Como Co-MC junto a Ryewook, 2013) * Quiz To Change the World (Mc Especial, 2013) * Super Joint Concert In Tailand (Como MC principal, 2013) * Music Island (Como MC Principal, 2012) * Big Show (Co-MC, Junto a G-Dragon, CL, Dara, 2011) * The M (Como Co-MC, 2009-2010) * Journal 22nd Grand Prize (Co-MC, 2010) Programas de Radio *FESTIVAL 2015 MBC RADIO DJ CONCIERTO (MBCRADIO, 2015, como Dj Junto a Bae Chul Soo) *MBC FM4U, FM Date (2014-2015, como Dj) *Turn On Your Radio event (2014, Co-DJ) *KBS Cool FM’s Volume Up (DJ Especial, 2011) *Chunji Radio (2008, Dj junto a Sungmin) Musicales *Singing In the Rain como Kathy Seldon (2014) *Catch Me If You Can (2012) Embajadora de: * "The 17th Bucheon International Animation Festival" (BIAF) (17 de Septiembre de 2015) * Sunny Bank (2015) Discográfica Digital Single Colaboraciones *Please Call Me Oppa (Ft. Rose Motel) (2015) *Ma Boy! (Ft. TaeYeon) (Sunny's FM Date Valentine's Day) (2015) *You Are My Lucky Star (Ft. Byun Baek Hyun) (2014) *Cheaper Creeper (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2014) *Thinking of You (Ft. One More Chance) (2014) *Last Night Story (Ft. Ahn Young Min & Lee Guk Ju) (2014) * I Can't (Ft. Tffany) (2013) *Love You, Love You - Miryo (2012) *Marry You (Ft. YoonA & SooYoung and EXO-K; ChanYeol, SuHo & SeHun) *Cabi Song (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2010) *Gee (Jazz & Rock Ver.) (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Sorry Sorry (Super Junior Song) (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Beautiful Restriction (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Honey Honey (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Beautiful Girl (Ft. Seo Hyun & Sungmin Of Super Junior) (2009) *Falling Slowly (Ft. Sungmin of Super Junior) (2009) *Scars Deeper Than Love (Ft. Jae Joong) (SMTOWN LIVE 08', 2008) Vídeos Musicales *SHINee -Your Number (Japanese Ver.) (2015) *Girls' Generation & 2PM - Cabi Song (2010) *Super Junior & Girls' Generation - S.E.O.U.L. (2009) *Super Junior- H - Cooking? Cooking! (2008) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: Girls' Generation *'Debut: '''2007, Girls' Generation, Into the New World - Single *'Posición: '''4ta Vocalista principal y Bailarina. *'Educación: '''Seúl Chungwoon School, Baehwa All-Girls High School. *'Especialidad: Deportes. *'Religión:' Protestante *'Numero favorito: '''12. *'Familia:' Padre, madre, dos hermanas mayores (Lee EunKyu y Lee JinKyu), tío Lee Soo Man. *'Mejores amigas: Tae Yeon y Tiffany. *'''Mejores amigos: Sung Min, Dong Hae y Kyu Hyun (Super Junior) y Key (SHINee) *F'anclub:' Sunshiners. *'Colores Favoritos: '''Negro, Rosa y Rojo *'Tipo Ideal:' Son Hyun Joo * Ella puede hablar el inglés ya que su familia vive en USA y cuando se tiene que comunicar con ellos habla el inglés. * Ella es la integrante con la voz mas tierna y dulce del grupo. * Ella y sus hermanas mayores nacieron el mismo día en diferentes años. * Fue nombrada la ganadora 68 de Golden Bell. * Cuando duerme suelta sonidos parecidos a "euuung" (Las chicas dicen que es un sonido de cachorrito y otras de alien). * Según las listas de SNSD, Sunny está en lugar de 4ta Vocalista principal y 6ta bailarina. * Su sonrisa es bastante similar a la de la actriz Jung So Min. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Lee Jong Hyun de CNBLUE. * Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. estaba en Starlight Entertainment por 5 años, fue transferida a Starworld donde se volvió miembro del dueto “Sugar” pero no debutó, esta empresa fue a la quiebra. * En el MV de la canción "The Boys" el pelo rubio era una peluca. Al ver la buena reacción de los fans, decidió cortárselo de esa manera. * Tiene una manera de parpadear muy singular, ella primero cierra el ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo. * Es la sobrina del Fundador y ex CEO de la famosa empresa discográfica, SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. * Se le conoce por ser la más cariñosa del grupo ya que le gusta dar besos y abrazos. * Cuida, protege y regaña a su compañera de grupo SooYoung como una hija, ya que le tiene mucho cariño. * Gracias a ella el aegyo se ha hecho muy popular, tanto así que ha provocado que personas de distintos países lo practiquen tomándola a ella como ejemplo. * Sus padres y los de TaeYeon fueron parte de una banda de rock cuando eran más jóvenes. (Por eso se conocen desde la Infancia). * Es una conductora perfecta, y obtuvo a la perfección en su examen de conducir para obtener su licencia. * Es la energética de SNSD ya que suele ser muy hiperactiva al igual que sus compañeras Hyoyeon y Sooyoung. * El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fan burló la seguridad y se llevó a TaeYeon jalándola por un brazo, pero la reacción fue rápida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fan no se la llevara fuera del escenario. * En Dangerous Boys, Yoona dijo una vez que Sunny la amenazó en tirarla por las escaleras ya que ella estaba muy cansada y Yoona la estaba molestando. * Jessica dijo que Sunny seria la primera en el grupo en casarse. * Según TaeYeon, Sunny es pervertida: "Sunny nos muerde y cada vez que camina cerca a nosotras nos toca el trasero". * Sunny tiñó su cabello ella misma (Estilo "rosado" que trae durante el MV I Got A Boy) y lo hizo en su casa. * Posee su propio programa de radio llamado "Sunny's FM Date". * Ella dejó de crecer en la escuela media debido a una lesión en su rodilla. Después de examinarla, el doctor le dijo que su rodilla estaba bien pero sus plaquetas de crecimiento estaban cerradas. * Ella tiene astigmatismo en ambos ojos. * Su color favorito es el azul. * Le gustan el juego Resident Evil y su personaje favorito es Leon S. Kennedy. * Un adivino dijo Sunny que ella tiene una nariz que le hará tener un montón de dinero. Las otras chicas coincidieron en que Sunny era como un rico mafioso que se los puso dinero para comprar sus cosas. * Ella no sabe cocinar muy bien. * Ella tiene miedo del fuego y no puede utilizar bien los cuchillos, pero puede hacer tortas de arroz picante con fideos muy bien. * Cuando SNSD está practicando, Sunny es la miembro que permanece más tiempo en la sala de ensayo. * Ella lleva un pequeño cuaderno con ella para anotar citas o frases significativas que le gustan. En la primera página se copian algo de una carta de admiración. * Le envió una carta a Hee Chul en su entrenamiento básico militar. * Sunny revelo que algunas integrantes de SNSD están saliendo con alguien o están enamoradas. * Tiene un lunar con forma de corazón en una zona próxima a sus caderas. * En Roommate (SBS) ofreció la tarjeta de crédito de su empresa, la S.M. Entertainment a Youngji de KARA para que comprara comida para la casa. * En Hello Baby!, fue elegida la mejor mamá por todas las integrantes del grupo. * Cuando SHINee participó en Hello Baby! y llevaron al bebé que ellos debían cuidar donde el grupo, el bebé ignoro a Sunny, dejándola un tanto molesta. * Se cree que apareció en el video de SHINee "Your Number". * En Roommate casi dice que esta en una relación echándose a reir y aclarando todo a lo que llamó la atención a los internautas y haciendo muchas preguntas sobre ¿Acaso esta saliendo con Henry Lau? * Se esta otra vez romurando de su posible relación sentimental con Henry Lau de Super Junior M, no obstante SM negó los Rumores. * Es considerada una Eye Candy junto a su ex-compañera de Roommate, Youngji. * Las miembros de Girls' Generation la apodan '''Dolphin' debido a su habilidad vocal. * Junto a Taeyeon son las mas dorkys del grupo. * Lee Seo Jin la eligio como su tipo ideal. * Es la más inteligente de snsd * Se rumora que estara en la próxima producción de SM en un musical. * Le gustaría participar en el programa de We Got Married. * Ella y SeoHyun son las únicas miembros que firnaron con Universal Music Japan individualmente. * Lanzó un single junto a Rooftop House Studio llamado Heart Throbbing, el MV es protagonizado por Kang Tae Oh y Ye Won. * Esta en el puesto 11 de "With The Best Eye Smile". * El 11 de marzo, Yoona, Sooyoung '''y Hyoyeon de SNSD''' aparecieron como invitados en el programa de MBC FM4U "Two O’clock Date". '''El '''DJ Park Kyung Lim preguntó si alguna vez han pensado en su futuro. Los miembros de''' SNSD''' dijeron que no podían imaginar abandonar el escenario. "Vamos a luchar lo mejor posible para nunca salir de él." Hyoyeon '''agregó que si ella no puede estar en el escenario, ella quiere ayudar a entrenar a jóvenes que sueñan con poner el pie en el escenario. "Quiero poner una academia de baile." '''Park Kyung Lim preguntó si alguien de los otros miembros estaba pensando en entrar en el negocio del entretenimiento, Sooyoung 'respondió, "'''Sunny tiene alguna ambición cuando se trata de negocios. Ella es una persona muy inteligente y creo que ella quiere establecer su propia compañía de entretenimiento".'' * Tiene una salud bastante inestable, por lo que enferma con facilidad. * Yoo Seung Woo '''cantó una serenata a '''Sunny '''de '''Girls 'Generation. * Es fan de Michael Jackson * Sports Seoul, expertos de la industria le contaron: “Seo In Guk y Sunny se están viendo con ‘buenos sentimientos’”. Según se informa, Sunny conoció a Seo In Guk a través de Yuri, otra miembro de Girls’ Generation que apareció en el filme “No Breathing” (2013) con Seo In Guk. Después de terminar el rodaje de la película, Seo In Guk conoció a Sunny de manera natural con Yuri y su relación se transformó en romance. También habría supuestos testimonios de personas que habrían visto a Sunny cuidando de Seo In Guk cuando estuvo hospitalizado en un hospital general de Seúl el mes pasado debido a un problema de salud. Pacientes del hospital confirmaron que vieron a Sunny cuidar de Seo In Guk durante la noche mientras se encontraba en el área de otorrinolaringología. Un paciente dijo que aunque Sunny parecía intentar taparse para esconder su identidad, la gente podía decir de inmediato que se trataba de ella. Cuidó de Seo In Guk durante bastante rato y se marchó. Los rumores sobre una relación sentimental entre Seo In Guk y Sunny han estado flotando por los tabloides durante un tiempo. No obstante, las agencias de ambas partes han negado que estén saliendo, diciendo que son solo amigos. * Es muy cercana a EXO, en especial a BaekHyun (ya que protagonizaron un musical juntos). * Antes de que relevara la relación de BaekHyun y TaeYeon, se bromuro de un posible romance entre él y Sunny, por eso cuando la relación salió a la luz los fans lo llamaron traidor. * D.O de EXO le dedico una canción [1] (Min 4:04) en esa pregunta D.O se le pregunto que presentaría y el dijo que una canción y que se la dedicaba a Sunny. * Chen y Suho la escogieron como su favorita de todo de SNSD y ademas como tipo ideal. * Es considerada una de las mejores MC Femeninas. * Esta en el puesto #9 de los "Maknaes Falsos" después de #1 Yo Seob de BEAST, #2 Sulli de F(x), #3 Ricky de Teen Pop, #4 Min Hyuk de CNBLUE, #5 Soyou de SISTAR, #6 Woo Young de 2PM, #7 Boram de T-ARA, #8 Cheong Doong (Thunder). * Hizo una donación de 32,500 nuevos dolares Taiwaneses para comprar útiles escolares a 65 niños en Penghu, Taiwan. Po-Rung Lin, presidente de la Fundación Taiwanesa para los Niños y las familias y el director ejecutivo Su-Chiou Ho le expidieron un certificado a Sunny agradeciendo su donativo. A su vez los niños beneficiados le escribieron un mensaje a Sunny. * Durante las últimas actividades del grupo para su comeback con Party, Sunny se ha mostrado claramente cansada y enferma, recibiendo bastante críticas por gran parte de los fans. Ella se ha disculpado por las redes sociales y promete esforzarse más a futuro. * Es cercana a HyoMin de T-ara * Su nuevo apodo es Ariel (La sirenita), debido a su apariencia. * Los Fans de Sunny se preocuparon por que la Salud de Sunny es muy mala y hicieron un hagstack #StayStrongSunny, y también se le ha visto verse mas delgada, diciendo que tiene problemas de salud. * Tuvo una lesión en la rodilla durante el SMTOWN SPECIAL IN OSAKA First Day y otra vez mostró un gran cansancio tanto que casi se podía desmayar en el escenario. * Tiene el puesto #15 con la encuesta "Eye Candy: 23 more idols who rocked RED hair" realizado por la pagina ALLKPOP. * Ella y SooYoung son la únicas miembros que nacieron en cuna de oro (Es decir que nacieron siendo de una familia adinerada). * Después de Vivir con las miembros por un largo tiempo, actualmente comparte un apartamento lujoso con Tae Yeon & Tiffany. * Según reportes Sunny, Tae Yeon & Tiffany comparten un departamento muy lujoso en las zonas más caras de Seúl, en este mismo informe dice que su apartamento tiene 4 recamaras de las cuales 3 es donde duermen las miembros y el ultimo lo utilizan para su armario que comparten. * En la emisión del 4 de agosto de '''Channel Girls’ Generation '''Sunny dijo que era la más voluptuosa de todo el grupo pero Yuri le dijo que su pecho se ha vuelto más pequeño últimamente. (Ver). * Junto a Tae Yeon, Tiffany y Seo Hyun fueron las que tuvieron más lineas en el quinto álbum "LION HEART". * Sunny fue elegida como Embajadora en "The 17th Bucheon International Animation Festival" (BIAF) siendo este el único festival de animación en Asia dedicado exclusivamente a los estudiantes. La conferencia de prensa se realizara el 17 de Septiembre. * Chen de EXO menciono que Sunny encajaba perfectamente como su tipo ideal, además le pidió una cita. * Entre sus amistades más cercanas están: Sung Min, Dong Hae, Hee Chul, Eun Hyuk (Super Junior), Key, Jong Hyun (SHINee), las miembros de SNSD, Goo Hara (Kara), Hyun A (4Minute), Seung Ho (MBLAQ), Amber, Luna (F(x)), Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol, Chen (EXO), Henry, Yo Seob (BEAST), Kim Shin Young. * Sunny formara parte del panel en "히든싱어 시즌4/Hidden Singer" temporada 4, capítulos de BoA. La primer transmisión de la participación de Sunny se realizara el 03 de Octubre a las 11:00PM KST. * En el programa "Please Care Of My Refrigerator" mostro interes en el Chef Mihal y le dijo que pensaba de ella (como mujer) a lo que el respondió -Necesitamos comprender (saber) más entre sí primero - Algo así como ... viendo la película (Juntos), ella se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo. * Sunny dejará de ser DJ en MBC FM Date Radio después de haberlo sido durante un año y medio. SM dio un comunicado explicando que Sunny deja FM Date debido a la apretada agenda que tendrá debido a los próximos conciertos de SNSD. * Según fuentes chinas, Sunny mantiene una relación con el líder de EXO, Su Ho desde inicios de Junio del 2015, tambien se informo que fue a escondidas a un concierto de EXO para apoyarlo, SM no ha declarado nada aún sobre esto. * Se rumorea que Sunny podría aparecer en un comercial de banca móvil, esto a raíz de la foto en Instagram de make_mv donde afirma que Sunny ha estado filmando para un comercial para banca móvil llamado "Sunny Bank" para Shinhan Bank. De acuerdo con un articulo de Asiae, Shinhan Bank planea lanzar un servicio de banca móvil llamado "Sunny Bank" con lo que ambas fuentes mencionan a Sunny siendo la imagen del servicio que sera lanzado por el banco. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Perfil Instagram Galería Sunny01.jpg Sunny02.jpg Sunny03.jpg Sunny04.jpg Sunny05.jpg Sunny06.jpg Sunny07.jpg Sunny08.jpg Videografía Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KLocutor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Surcoreanos Categoría:Coreano estadounidense